


(…) oraz, że Cię nie opuszczę…

by Winnetou



Series: Spadłeś mi z nieba [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Tony zawsze miał wystarczająco dużo odwagi, żeby stanąć do walki, ale czy będzie miał jej dość, żeby w odpowiednim momencie spojrzeć Lokiemu w oczy?





	(…) oraz, że Cię nie opuszczę…

Tony Stark był przyzwyczajony do zainteresowania, jakie wzbudzał. Tak było już od dnia narodzin, kiedy przedstawiono światu potomka wielkiego Howarda Starka. Później nadszedł czas na młodego geniusza i dziedzica fortuny, który tak wcześnie został wepchnięty w dorosłość i przejął rodzinny biznes. Był nazywany filantropem, playboyem, wspaniałym wynalazcą i kobieciarzem. Aż w końcu stał się Iron Manem – bohaterem, obrońcą, Mścicielem. Teraz media znów kipiały od plotek, bo oto Tony Stark znów widywany jest z piękną brunetką, z którą kiedyś spędził wieczór na balu charytatywnym.

Od kiedy Avengersi zaakceptowali fakt, że Tony i Loki są parą, wiele się zmieniło. Przede wszystkim nie musieli już ukrywać się w warsztacie lub penthausie. Mogli jeść posiłki razem z innymi, oglądać z nimi filmy lub po prostu leżeć na kanapie w salonie i nie przejmować się faktem, że Steve albo Clint robią sobie akurat kanapkę w kuchni. Powiedzieli też Pepper, która przyjęła to z dużo większym spokojem, niż Tony się spodziewał.

\- Wiedziałam, że musisz kogoś mieć – powiedziała, kiedy ochłonęła – ale nie spodziewałam się, że to będzie akurat on. Chociaż jak tak na niego patrzę, to wcale ci się nie dziwię.

W większym szoku był Tony, kiedy się dowiedział, że Pepper zaręczyła się z Happym. O tym, jak się okazało, wiedzieli wszyscy inni, i tylko on przegapił fakt, że jego była osobista asystentka też układa sobie życie osobiste.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc ich związek zmierzał w bardzo dobrym kierunku.

Wracali właśnie z kolacji w drogiej restauracji i Tony przeglądał wiadomości. Bawiły go wysiłki mediów próbujących dociec, kim jest kobieta, która omotała Starka. Jak do tej pory najbliżej była gazeta, która dowodziła, że musi być księżniczką jakiegoś europejskiego księstewka.

\- CNN podaje, że dotarli do źródła, według którego jesteś byłą nałożnicą jakiegoś szejka, którą bohatersko uratowałem podczas akcji na Bliskim Wschodzie.

Loki tylko parsknęła śmiechem i oparła się wygodniej o jego ramię. Tony miał na początku problemy z tym, jakiej formy ma używać zwracając się do ukochanego. W końcu uznał, że skoro Loki wygląda i zachowuje się jak kobieta, to tak też będzie ją traktować. Poza tym tak było bezpieczniej, bo zawsze istniała możliwość, że ktoś ich jednak podsłucha. Kierując się tym samym argumentem publicznie zawsze nazywał ją Lucy, chociaż to głównie dlatego, że Lokiemu nie podobało się to imię, a Tony czasami lubił się z nim drażnić.

Samochód zatrzymał się przed głównym wejściem do Wieży. Kiedy wysiadali Tony zauważył przynajmniej trzech paparazzi. Winda zawiozła ich prosto do apartamentu. W środku z ulgą ściągnął buty i rozluźnił krawat. Może i wyglądał zabójczo dobrze w garniturach, ale nie całkiem lubił taki sztywny styl. No, ale nie pójdzie przecież do restauracji w koszulce Black Sabbath. Loki też zrzuciła szpilki i rozmasował stopy. Widać nawet bóstwom zdarzają się przykrości dnia codziennego. Jednym gestem zamieniła prostą kremową sukienkę na jedwabny zielono-czarny szlafrok. Ta umiejętność zawsze wzbudzała w Tonym zazdrość. Kiedy podeszła do niego przekonał się, że pod szlafrokiem nie ma nic więcej i poczuł przyjemne ciarki.

\- Bardzo jesteś zmęczony? – zapytała filuternie.  
\- Myślę, że jeszcze trochę wytrzymam – powiedział przyciągając ją do siebie.

Uwielbiał każdą z postaci, ale kiedy myślał „Loki” zawsze jawił mu się przed oczami wysoki, szczupły, może trochę zbyt blady mężczyzna z aroganckim uśmiechem na wąskich wargach. Taki był _jego_ Loki.

Teraz całował ją mocno i zdecydowanie, a ona oddawała mu pocałunek z równą pasją. Czuł przez ubranie jej miękkie piersi. Wsunął dłonie pod szlafrok i przejechał nimi po gładkiej skórze. Loki z zadowoleniem zamruczała mu w usta i zaczęła delikatnie ocierać się o niego, popychając go równocześnie na ścianę. Przesunął dłonie na jej szczupłą talię, trochę wystające biodra i wreszcie jędrne pośladki.

\- Wiesz, jutro muszę zniknąć na kilka dni – mruknęła mu do ucha.  
\- Aha, więc to dlatego jesteś taka miła – odparł sarkastycznie Tony i mocniej ścisnął ją za pośladek.

Jęknęła rozkosznie i przesunęła usta na szyję Tony’ego. Ssała ją i przygryzała, podczas gdy on błądził dłońmi po jej ciele. W końcu wsunął dłoń między gładkie uda i włożył w nią jeden palec. Loki krzyknęła cicho, przywierając do niego i mocno obejmując ramionami za szyję. Dołożył drugi palec czując, jak jej wnętrze pulsuje i zaciska się na nim. Oplotła go jedną szczupłą nogą. Jej szybki, urywany oddech owiewał mu skórę. Odwrócił się, zamieniając ich pozycjami, przyparł ją do ściany i podciągnął wyżej tak, że teraz obie nogi miała owinięte wokół jego pasa. Zaczął szarpać się z paskiem, całując jej dekolt i szyję w rytm ponaglających jęków. Wreszcie wyswobodził się z ubrań. Złapał Loki za biodra i przytrzymał. Patrzyła na niego szklistym, pożądliwym wzrokiem. Krzyknęła, kiedy w nią wszedł, ale stłumił to zachłannym pocałunkiem. Czuł, jak wbija mu paznokcie w skórę i ciaśniej oplata nogami. Poruszał się w niej mocno i szybko, jej plecy przesuwały się po ścianie, a twarde sutki ocierały się o szorstki materiał koszuli. Każde jego pchnięcie wydobywało z niej jęk, który dreszczem przebiegał Tony’emu po kręgosłupie i eksplodował w lędźwiach. Jej orgazm nadszedł z głośnym krzykiem, przechodzącym niemal w szloch nie wiadomo czy z bólu, czy z rozkoszy. Być może z obu po trosze. On sam doszedł w niej, dysząc ciężko i całym swoim ciężarem dociskając ją do ściany. Czuł miękkość w nogach i bardzo starał się nie upaść.

Zaniósł ją do łóżka, gdzie przeciągnęła się leniwie i umościła wygodniej na poduszkach. Zrzucił resztę ubrań i położył się obok, przytulając ją do siebie. Zasypiał wdychając zapach jej włosów i czując się tak cholernie dobrze, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

***

Następnego ranka Tony obudził się sam. Nie bardzo był tym zdziwiony, bo Loki bardzo często znikał zanim się obudził. Tłumaczył, że skoro Tony w końcu położył się spać, to nie ma zamiaru pozbawiać go snu. Tony twierdził, że Loki nie lubi pożegnań, nawet na krótko. Wciągnął na siebie dres i koszulkę, i poczłapał do kuchni, żeby upolować jakieś śniadanie.

Kiedy tylko wszedł do kuchni od razu wyczuł, że coś się działo. Wszyscy Avengersi siedzieli lub stali koło kanapy w jadalni i patrzyli w ekran, na którym widoczna była Pepper. Słyszał jakieś radosne okrzyki.

\- Dzieeeeń dobry – ziewnął i potargał sobie włosy, robiąc jeszcze większy bałagan. – Co mnie ominęło?  
\- Oooo! Wstała nasza gwiazda! – zawołał na jego widok Clint. – Pepper właśnie nam powiedziała… A z resztą, niech sama ci powie, co właśnie nam powiedziała.

Tony skierował pytające spojrzenie na dyrektorkę Stark Inustries. Rozmawiała z nimi z samochodu; obok siedział uśmiechnięty Happy.

\- Cześć, Tony – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Jedziemy właśnie na konferencję, żeby wydać oficjalne oświadczenie do mediów, ale chciałam, żebyście się dowiedzieli od nas.  
\- O czym? – zmarszczył brwi nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – powiedziała Pepper z szerokim uśmiechem. – Ja i Happy zostaniemy rodzicami.

Tony’ego zatkało. Dopiero co oswoił się z myślą, że będzie musiał przestać zwracać się do niej per „panno Potts”, a zacząć „pani Hogan”, a tu się okazuje, że będzie miała dziecko.

\- Gratulacje – wydusił odzyskawszy mowę. Poczuł, że zabrzmiało to słabo, więc odchrząknął. – Rany, to naprawdę świetna wiadomość. Cieszę się razem z wami – tym razem, dzięki Bogu, brzmiał szczerze.  
\- Dzięki, Tony – odpowiedziała Pepper. – Muszę kończyć, dojechaliśmy. Pa.

Jeszcze raz chóralnie wykrzyknęli gratulacje i ekran zgasł. Zaczęły się głośne dyskusje i rozważania, a Tony stał na środku z bardzo głupim uczuciem, że przecież nie tak dużo dzieliło go od tego, żeby to on jechał z Pepper na taką konferencję. Na szczęście w tym momencie odezwał się Clint.

\- A ty, wielkoludzie, kiedy zamierzasz oświadczyć się swojej pannie? – zwrócił się do Thora.  
\- Jeszcze o tym nie myślałem – Gromowładny miał trochę niepewną minę. – Nawet nie wiem, jak miałbym to zrobić.  
\- Przestań, przecież w Asgardzie też musicie mieć podobne zwyczaje, nie? – zdziwił się Steve.  
\- Mamy, ale nie wiem, czy Jane tego chce – Thor wciąż wyglądał nietęgo. – A jeśli mnie nie zechce? Czasami jakby coś takiego sugerowała…

Wszyscy roześmiali się widząc, że potężny wojownik jest przerażony czymś takim.

\- No tak, bo przecież nie ugania się za nią blondwłosy książę o twarzy aniołka, z bicepsami jak arbuzy i błyskawicami na każde zawołanie. Tylko białego rumaka brakuje. Stary, sam bym na ciebie poleciał – Clint klepnął go w ramię. – Drażni się z tobą i tyle.  
\- A jak wyglądają zaręczyny po Asgardzku? – zainteresowała się Nat, a Tony odniósł przy tym wrażenie, że spojrzała na niego znacząco. Udał, że nic nie zauważył.  
\- Zazwyczaj to rodzice ustalają między sobą, czy ich dzieci zawrą związek. Wiecie, małżeństwa aranżowane – wyjaśnił Thor. – Ale jeśli jakaś dziewczyna spodoba się chłopakowi, to może wysłać do niej swatów, którzy tak jakby targują się o nią w jego imieniu. Jeśli nie ma przeszkód, to odbywają się zaręczyny i ślub. Czasami można wymienić się jakimiś drobiazgami.  
\- Na Ziemi, jeśli facet chce się oświadczyć, to daje dziewczynie pierścionek – powiedział Clint.  
\- W Asgardzie też najczęściej jest to pierścień albo bransoleta. Rzadziej to coś innego, jak wisiorek. Ważne jest tylko, że trzeba to wykonać własnymi rękami.

Tony robił sobie tosty i słuchał tego jednym uchem, bo średnio go interesowały plany matrymonialne Thora. Kiedy skończył zabrał swój stosik kanapek i kubek z kawą, i poszedł do warsztatu. 

***

\- Myślałeś kiedyś o tym, żeby mieć dzieci?

Tony bardzo ostrożnie odłożył trymer, którym właśnie miał się golić. Drzwi do łazienki były otwarte, więc widział w lustrze odbicie leżącego na łóżku Lokiego. Psotnik wpadł z jednodniową wizytą, bo, jak twierdził, mieli akurat przerwę w negocjacjach między Asgardem a Jotunheimem.

\- Przepraszam, możesz powtórzyć? – zapytał Stark zdawkowym tonem, ale jego dłonie kurczowo zacisnęły się na umywalce.  
\- Zastanawiałem się po prostu, czy chciałbyś kiedykolwiek zostać ojcem – głos Lokiego mógłby brzmieć na znudzony, ale Tony znał go już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że im bardziej niezainteresowany się wydaje, tym mocniej zależy mu na odpowiedzi. – Z tego, co wiem, ludzie dążą do reprodukcji i ogólnie podtrzymania gatunku.

Tony skrzywił się na taki dobór słów. Coś mu tu nie pasowało, ale nie mógł dociec, co.

\- Nie, nigdy o tym nie myślałem – odparł, bo na razie nie miał pomysłu, co zrobić dalej. – Jakoś nie umiem wyobrazić sobie, żebym miał być dobrym ojcem.  
\- Bo wiesz, że gdybyś kiedyś zmienił zdanie, to ja nie widzę problemu. W tej postaci jestem, że tak to ujmę, stuprocentową kobietą – przez chwilę w lustrze można było dostrzec długonogą brunetkę. 

Tony odwrócił się jak oparzony, tknięty straszną myślą.

\- Ale ty chyba nie jesteś…? Znaczy, tamtej nocy my…  
\- Nie jestem w ciąży, jeśli tego się obawiasz – uspokoił go Loki, ale minę miał ponurą, jakby nie spodobał mu się reakcja kochanka. – Kontroluję magię zmieniającą moje ciało na tyle dobrze, że mi to nie grozi, jeśli nie zechcę inaczej.

Tony wyszedł z łazienki, bo uznał, że w tej sytuacji prędzej poderżnie sobie gardło, niż się ogoli. Bardzo chciał wiedzieć, o co chodzi, a jednocześnie trochę bał się tego, co może usłyszeć.

\- Loki, powiedz mi, co się stało.

Jotun przekręcił się na brzuch, przyciągnął pod brodę poduszkę i udawał, że interesuje go program lecący na wyciszonym telewizorze.

\- Nic – odparł tonem, który ewidentnie świadczył o tym, że coś się stało. – Uznałem po prostu, że powinienem zapytać, czy nie chcesz… Znaczy, chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że nie mam nic przeciwko, gdybyś kiedyś postanowił z kimś innym… Thor mówił, że ta kobieta, z którą kiedyś byłeś…

Zabawnie było słuchać, jak Loki nie może sklecić całego zdania. Tony z chęcią jeszcze by posłuchał, jak jego facetowi plącze się język, ale w końcu zaczęło mu coś świtać.

\- Czekaj, czy ty uważasz, że cię zostawię, bo uznam, że nie możemy mieć dzieci?

Loki się nie odezwał, ale upór, z jakim wpatrywał się w telewizor, wystarczył za odpowiedź.

\- Loki, kretynie, chodź tu do mnie – Tony przyciągnął go do siebie, na poły rozbawiony, a na poły zmartwiony tym, że coś takiego przyszło mu do głowy. – Jak mogłeś w ogóle tak pomyśleć?  
\- Wasze ziemskie życia są bardzo krótkie – wymamrotał bóg z twarzą schowaną w piersi Tony’ego. – Zawsze mi się wydawało, że to dla was ważne, żeby mieć potomków.  
\- To jest ważne – przyznał Stark – ale jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że cię zostawię? Już prędzej bym się spodziewał, że to ty się mną znudzisz.  
\- Nie jesteś nudny.  
\- Ze wszystkich istot, jakie żyją we wszechświecie trafił mi się najniezwyklejszy, najprzystojniejszy i najbardziej nieprzewidywalny facet, jakiego można było znaleźć. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że czasami zachowuje się jak idiota. Nikt nie jest wart tego, by cię dla niego zostawiać. I jeśli kiedyś nagle dopadnie mnie instynkt rodzicielski, to ci o tym powiem.

Loki wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego i Tony to wyczuł.

\- Uwielbiam cię – powiedział przyciskając usta do czarnych włosów – i nieważne, czy jesteś niebieski, biały, czy masz cycki. Myślałem, że o tym wiesz.  
\- Wiem – odpowiedział Psotnik i w końcu się uśmiechnął – ale lubię słuchać, jak to mówisz.

Tony też się uśmiechnął i pociągnął go za sobą na poduszki.

***

Następnego dnia rano Tony obudził się z gotowym planem, jakby podczas snu jego mózg pracował na pełnych obrotach. Lokiego nie było, bo, jak uprzedzał, musiał wrócić na ostatnią rundę rozmów negocjacyjnych, która miała potrwać trzy lub cztery dni. Tym razem jednak było mu to wyjątkowo na rękę, bo miał nadzieję skoczyć to, co zamierzał, zanim Psotnik wróci.

Wziął prysznic, ubrał się, poszedł do kuchni, gdzie szybko pochłonął śniadanie i poleciał do warsztatu.

\- JARVIS, pobudka – krzyknął klaszcząc w dłonie.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Stark – przywitał się SI. – Jest pan dzisiaj bardzo pobudzony.  
\- Faktycznie, jestem – zgodził się Tony siadając na krześle obrotowym i otwierając program do projektowania. – Znajdź mi wystawione na sprzedaż szmaragdy. Ustaw listę od tych o największej przejrzystości – zakomenderował odpychając się od biurka i jadąc w kierunku ekspresu do kawy – A później dowiedz się, jakie są możliwości zdobycia niewielkiej ilości vibranium.  
\- Wie pan, że wszystkie złoża vibranium są w posiadaniu Wakandy, i że nie są oni za bardzo skorzy do jego sprzedaży? – upewnił się JARVIS.  
\- Każdy mas swoją cenę, zapamiętaj to sobie – pouczył go Tony. Kawa zaczęła ciurkać do kubka, a on w tym czasie przeglądał znalezione przez JARVIS-a kamienie szlachetne. Po kolei odrzucał różne oferty. Wszystkie były piękne, ale żaden nie był tym właściwym.  
\- Jeśli mogę się wtrącić, to może warto rozważyć to – zasugerował JARVIS i na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie zielonego kamienia.  
\- Co to jest?  
\- Jadeit. Nie jest, co prawda, tak przejrzysty jak szmaragd, ale wydaje mi się, że będzie odpowiedniejszy, jeśli dobrze odgaduję pańskie zamiary. Pozwoliłem zrobić sobie analizę porównawczą barw i ten konkretny egzemplarz ma największą zgodność.

Tony przyjrzał się uważnie zielonemu kamykowi. Tak, to zdecydowanie ta barwa.

\- Biorę go. Jak ci idzie z tym vibranium?

***

Tony przesiedział w warsztacie trzy dni bez przerwy. Kiedy w końcu stamtąd wychynął nie chciał powiedzieć, co robił, tylko wziął prysznic, zjadł coś i wrócił na dół. Teraz krążył po pomieszczeniu i co raz brał do ręki małe czarne pudełeczko. Już dawno nie był taki podenerwowany. W końcu otworzył je, postawił na stole i spróbował zająć ręce jakąś robotą.

Spodziewał się, że kiedy Loki wróci i nie zastanie go w penthausie, przyjdzie od razu tutaj, i nie mylił się. Psotnik pojawił się wieczorem, trochę zmęczony, ale zadowolony, bo wreszcie dopełnił obowiązku, jaki nałożył na niego Wszechojciec w ramach kary.

\- I jak poszło? - zapytał Tony podnosząc głowę. Starał się brzmieć normalnie, ale obawiał się tego, jak może potoczyć się ta rozmowa  
\- Lepiej, niż się na początku spodziewałem – powiedział Loki i jednym machnięciem ręki zmienił ceremonialną zbroję na jeansy i T-shirt. Podszedł do Tony’ego i wyciągnął rękę, chcąc dotknąć jego policzka, ale w tym momencie jego uwagę przykuł błysk zieleni na stole. Zerknął w tamtą stronę i zobaczył sygnet ze srebrzystego metalu z wprawionym w niego zielonym kamieniem, spoczywający na aksamitnej wyściółce w czarnym pudełku. Zamarł w pół ruchu.

Sięgnął w kierunku pierścienia, ale zawahał się. Czy dobrze zrozumiał intencje Tony’ego?

\- Wiesz, że w Asgardzie pierścień daje się między innymi jako prezent zaręczynowy?  
\- Tutaj też.  
\- Dajesz mi go?  
\- Jeśli zechcesz go wziąć.

Wpatrywali się w siebie – oczy w kolorze czekolady i jadeitu. W końcu Tony westchnął i odwrócił wzrok. Wiedział, że to nie mogło pójść łatwo.

\- Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że takie romantyczne uniesienia to nie w naszym stylu – zaczął zezując na swoje buty, byleby nie patrzeć na Lokiego. – Zrobiłem ten pierścień sam i chciałbym, żebyś go przyjął, ale nie będę cię do tego zmuszał. Wiem, że dla kogoś takiego jak ty wiązanie się ze śmiertelnikiem może być kłopotliwe, ale wiem też, że dla mnie nie ma i nie będzie nikogo odpowiedniejszego niż ty. Więc jeśli mógłbyś sprawić mi tę radość i spędzić ze mną tę chwilę, jaką musi się dla ciebie wydawać moje życie, to będę najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Jeśli zechcesz, to weź go. Jeśli nie, to po prostu zamknij to pudełko i nic się nie stanie.

Był trochę zażenowany tą przemową, ale czuł, że musi wyjaśnić swoje intencje. Nie chciał, żeby Lok i pomyślał, że go do czegoś zmusza. Potarł kark, a kiedy Psotnik wciąż nic nie mówił, odważył się na niego zerknąć.

Loki miał oczy utkwione w sygnecie, jego dłoń była zawieszona tuż nad nim, ale go nie dotykał. Kiedy się w końcu odezwał nie patrzył na Tony’ego.

\- Wiesz, o co mnie prosisz? Na co się porywasz?  
\- Wiem – odparł Tony, choć nie był już tego taki pewien jak przed chwilą. A co, jeśli Loki nie chciał wiązać się w tak stanowczy sposób? Nie zamierzał się jednak tak łatwo wycofywać. – Wiem, kim jesteś i wiem, że nie mogę wymagać, byś był ze mną zawsze. Chciałbym jednak, jeśli to możliwe, byś był ze mną wystarczająco długo. Kiedy mnie nie będzie ty znów będziesz wolny, ale przynajmniej ja umrę szczęśliwy, że mogłem kochać kogoś takiego jak ty.

Dopiero kiedy to powiedział uświadomił sobie, że jak do tej pory żaden z nich nie nazwał po imieniu tego, co między nimi było. Po prostu zaakceptowali ten fakt i przeszli nad nim do porządku dziennego.

Loki zamrugał kilka razy i szybko się odwrócił.

\- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – przestraszył się Tony widząc, jak bóg odwraca się od niego. Obszedł go i spróbował zajrzeć mu w twarz. – Loki, ja…

Nie dokończył, bo zobaczył powód, dla którego Psotnik chciał ukryć twarz. Zielone oczy błyszczały od wzbierających w nich łez. No pięknie, pomyślał, udało mi się doprowadzić boga do płaczu.

\- Ty naprawdę…? Na poważnie…? – zapytał Loki mrugając zawzięcie.  
\- Oczywiście, ty głupku – zaśmiał się Tony i otarł mu kilka łez z policzka. – Kocham cię tak bardzo, że chyba bym oszalał, jeśli miałbym żyć dalej bez ciebie. Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś taki niedomyślny, powtarzałbym ci to codziennie.

Loki uśmiechnął się blado i wziął z blatu pudełeczko. Zielony kamyk błyszczał między nimi niewinnie. Tony delikatnie wyjął pierścień i wziął w swoją dłoń lewą dłoń Lokiego. Spojrzał na niego robiąc swoje najlepsze szczenięce oczy.

\- Będziesz mój?  
\- Już od bardzo dawna jestem.

Tony wstrzymał oddech i powoli wsunął mu pierścień na palec serdeczny. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego, jakby nie wierząc, że to się dzieje naprawdę, że oto tu, w tym pachnącym smarem i ozonem warsztacie, oświadczył się potężnemu bogu. I że został przyjęty. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Loki złapał go za koszulkę i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Oparł się o stół i wplótł dłonie w jego długie czarne włosy.

\- Słodki Jezu, właśnie się oświadczyłem – wydyszał Tony, kiedy już zdołał złapać oddech. Dopiero teraz dopadła go pełna świadomość tego, co zrobił. – Powiemy reszcie?  
\- Chyba musimy – mruknął Loki w jego szyję. – Thor mnie zabije, jeśli dowie się od kogoś innego.  
\- Coś mi mówi, że będą w niezłym szoku.  
\- Chyba powinni się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

***

\- Widzisz, mówiłam, że to Stark złamie się pierwszy – powiedział Natasza wyciągając rękę i spokojnie popijając koktajl.  
\- Wciąż nie wierzę – mruknął Clint szukając portfela. – Zawsze był nieobliczalny, ale to…  
\- Mało mnie to obchodzi, jeśli dzięki temu Loki jest po naszej stronie. To masz te moje sto dolców?


End file.
